


Good

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Only One I Ever Trusted [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Mick has feelings, Pining, Plothole Fill, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Turns out there's only one thing the monster and I really need to survive."</em>
</p><p>(set between episode 1X12 and 1X13.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

Mick was in one of the back rooms of the Waverider, messing with his heat gun, and the first thing that struck Sara as she watched was that she wasn't at all worried. He'd betrayed them to the pirates, tried to kill them all repeatedly as Chronos, but since he'd gotten back he'd been nothing but a staunch teammate. She understood the struggle to be good, but it was like someone had thrown a switch in his head. What had made it happen? How much could she really trust it? 

"If you're gonna keep standing there staring at me, the least you could do is be useful." Mick didn't look up as he spoke. "I need someone with smaller fingers to grab this wire."

Sara moved closer, obediently pulling out the wire Mick pointed at. "Just wondering if you're struggling more than you let us see," she said lightly, answering the unspoken question. "You were pretty angry at all of us, but since you got out of the holding cell I can't really see it."

Mick shrugged. "Wouldn't mind punching Rip in the face."

"That's a hard emotion _not_ to have." When he made an amused noise, her expression sobered. "And you know that's not what I meant."

Mick didn't say anything for a long moment. "Always told myself there were only two things I needed," he said finally, not looking up. "Fire and violence. Kept the monster fed."

Sara didn't need to ask about the monster. "Not money?"

Mick shook his head. "That was always Snart's thing. But it kept him happy, and that was as good a reason as any."

Sara hesitated, not sure Mick realized what he'd just said. "There are two ways to take that," she said carefully.

There was another moment of silence. "Yeah." He didn't clarify, which Sara knew was its own answer. "Would've let the fire eat me about a dozen times over the years, except it would've pissed Snart off."

That... explained some things. "But with the Time Masters?"

He shrugged. "There was just violence. After long enough, I stopped missing the fire so much. And I wanted to kill Snart, which solved that problem, too. The monster won."

She watched his face, the subtle shifts of expression she was getting better at reading now. "But you didn't kill Len."

"Couldn't." He still didn't look at her, but his hands had stopped moving. "Turns out there's really only one thing the monster and I need to survive." 

There was nothing to say to that, so Sara didn't cheapen it by trying. But she thought of Nyssa's face, the last time she'd seen her, and let herself feel the ache that never really went away.

"Snart decides I'm too much of a monster to keep around, I'll find someone tough enough to take me out." Finally, he looked up at her. "So I'm not something you have to worry about. Not anymore."

Sara squeezed his shoulder. She knew now that Len would never make that call, but she wasn't the one who could tell Mick that. "Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
